


After

by FreyaS



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Divorce, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaS/pseuds/FreyaS
Summary: He never imagined he would be here, three years later





	After

**Author's Note:**

> This is for and inspired by Tyrannosaurus on the Stony discord. This is the first thing I've written or posted since 2011. Vaguely post CA:CW.

The envelope arrives on a Thursday. They had also married on a Thursday.

 

Post battle; Tony had been in his suit, a cut sluggishly bleeding down his cheek. His hair was damp with sweat, curling around his ears. To Steve he’d never looked more beautiful.

“Let’s do it,” Tony had said. “Fuck the wedding, we have the license, I can find a judge. Let’s go home and do it”. So they had.

 

He never imagined he would be here, three years later. He touches his chest, feeling the skin-warmed metal of the chain and the ring. The ring had been made from parts of an old Iron Man suit. He rarely wears it on his finger but always carries it on the chain. He wonders if he has the right to keep it. Wonders if he can give it up.

 

Tony’s ring had been made from the scraps of the same gauntlet. He had worn it to every interview, gala, and media event. Worn it to battle, in the shower. In bed ( _Steve would kiss it, as they lay together, pressing the metal to his lips until it was warm_ ). Steve had always been captivated by how it caught the light on Tony’s finger. He probably had been wearing it _then_.

 

He opens the envelope on a Saturday. The pages are crisp and white. Tony’s lawyers have already done all the work. All he needs to do is sign. Irreconcilable Differences, with no chance of reconciliation. He stares at the pages until they become blurry and belatedly wipes back his ( _weak, undeserved, tony suffered more-_ ) tears. He clicks his pen, once, twice. And then sets it down. He leaves the papers in his room. He goes to see Bucky ( _so peaceful in sleep_ ).

 

Pepper had been furious when they returned from the courthouse. Tony had been flippant.

“We’ll host a reception. Invite all the important people. It’s fine!”

“That isn’t the point, Tony! Why don’t you ever call me before you act? And Steve! I expected better of you,” Pepper had snapped.

In the end they’d had their reception. Tony had played the consummate host, flashing his media smile, winking and avoiding the drinks that’d been shoved at him. Steve had been left in a corner, making conversation with Vets from a war 20 years after his assumed death.

“I know you hate this, but it’s for charity. Think of it as a charity drive. We’ve asked gifts to be donations. We’re helping people, Steve!”

As if he could have said no to Tony. Earnest, his brown eyes bright.

He had admired his husband ( _his husband!_ ), from afar. When their eyes had met across the room, all there had been was promise.

 

He signs the papers on a Thursday. He doesn’t cry. He stares ahead, touches the ring. He’ll keep it. Unless Tony asks. If Tony talks to him. If he uses the phone. He will- he will…. Well he’s keeping the ring.

The next time he sees his ( _ex_ ) husband, he’s missing ( _dead_ ). He tucks the ring back into his suit and fights.


End file.
